Battle for the Era of Dreams: The Shinigami Trials
by Hiago Demon-King Unlimited
Summary: As the Straw-hats recover from their fight against the Damned Pirates, more dimensional disturbances continue. In the Soul Society, the shinigami, death gods, are facing their own troubles when a white eyed, golden haired man appears with a blood red skinned creature with a sword And to make matters worse, more people arrive from another realm and the Zanpakuto are at it again...
1. Chapter 1: The Shinigamis Disruption

**Please note, the attacks and the abilities of the characters that are in this story and from here on out, will be translated only once, and than not translated again. If you do not know what it means, or it seems too long, please note it is as short as I COULD get it. **

**Thank you. And again, please contact me if you notice any grammatical errors or anything I did wrong.**

**The events of this story occur around the same time as my other story. I decided to write this and leave the Straw Hats and the Damned Pirates alone for a while.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_Shinigami Realm_

* * *

The moon shone over the Shinigami Realm, and all was silent. The street's were empty, except for the patrols that carried their lamps silently talking to their partner. Marechiyo Omaeda, Isan Kitetsu, and Chijiro Sasakibe walked to the bar, conversing about their captains. As they entered, the bartender bowed at them and they ordered their drinks. Omaeda sighed and sat down first, sniffing the air .Marechiyo Omaeda was a large man, having black hair, and wore the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. He had large lips, a large nose, slightly receding hairline, a cleft chin, and his hair was a grayish black while his eyes were beetle black.

"Right away" the Bartender said and he began to mix up their drinks. Chijiro sat down with them at an empty booth and sighed, leaning back. He looked up and took his drink when the waitress gave them their tea and sake.

"It's been nice and peaceful…No major issues like before." Chojiro said, and drank his sake before his tea. Chojiro was an older gentlemen, having pupil-less eyes, short silver-gray hair, and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wore a white jinbaori, a short coat with sleeves, over a standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards. He wore a white turtle-neck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm. He placed his tea on the table and looked out at the moon, some clouds passing over it.

"True…" said Marechiyo, drinking his sake. "But I want to be out there, getting stronger! You know! Out there becoming stronger like the Captains… but…" an explosion came from the distance, but they shrugged and continued to talk, as it came from the kido training room.

"Well we could go out and train, but our captains told us to stay!" Isan said, and then an explosion, much closer this time, caused them to grab their weapons. Isan was a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that were shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. Some of her hair shoulder-length which was braided on the right-side of her head. She wore a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm. The lights went out and the ran outside and looked around. They all looked at the gate, where the smoke was from, and Jidambo was out cold on the floor. A talk black haired man, with baggy-puffy pants walked out, with a golden necklace around his neck with a green gem in the center. He was very buff, wearing golden wrist bracers and black boots with a golden trim. He looked at them and squinted as they watched him. Some red spheres shot at him, hitting his chest, but they seemed to roll off him. He turned his head to the people firing at him and sneered, cracking his neck before he slid his feet shoulder length apart, roared, and was engulfed in a golden green burst of what seemed to be transparent fire. He roared and his muscles expanded double of what they originally were. His hair spiked up and changed to yellow, dust blasting past everyone as he slowly levitated. He smirked, his eyes squinted as he threw one arm back, a green sphere slowly forming in his hand.

"GgrrraaAHHH!" he roared, and hurled it at them and it hit Marechiyo throwing him into the wall behind him, before engulfing him in a fiery explosion. Broly rose up, more of the green spheres appearing around his fists. He laughed, raising his arms and pointing them at the ground, firing the spheres at the shinigami around him, creating fiery craters.

"Grrrraahaaha!" He laughed and looked down at the group that arrived. He landed and walked up to them as they shot Kido at him, to no effect. As their Red Fire Cannons hit him, they exploded and the smoke simply rolled off his chest and he sneered, squinting his eyes. He rose his fist and a smaller ball, than the one he threw at Marechiyo, formed. "Let me give you a taste of my power!" he sneered, light green electricity shooting from it and slammed his palm on the ground a huge outline of a circle surrounding them before exploding. The captain raced towards the explosions, but were met only by their Zanpakuto. Komamura looked up, as his Bankai; Kokujo Tengen Myo'o, swung his sword down, crushing part of the Pathway to the Palace. Komamura was an anthropomorphic wolf, had fur that was light-brown in color, which was he same color as his gloves. He also wore shoulder pads over his haori, a traditional kimono jacket, and large, plated boots instead of sandals. He growled and leaped out of the way, snarling at Tengen.

"Again Tengen?! What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted and it seemed the world shifted, static flying through the world as everyone and everything froze in the air. Tengen had his sword arched above his head, but seemed to move like a reflection of ones self in water after it was disturbed. It stopped not to long after and Tengen resumed his attack. Tengen was about one hundred meters tall, wearing a gray samurai outfit, the breast plate was a darker grey then the rest of it. There were large purple shoulder pads on the giant, with ropes that attached to the back and belt, which was a darker purple. There was a blood red bandana like cloth that covered it's face except it's neon red eyes. It wore a large helmet that had curved horns on the top, silver in the moon light. The blade was similar to Komamura, except for the fact it was about one hundred times larger. Tengen hit Komamura, their swords clashing as it sent Komamura flew in the air and crashed into the ground. .

"Mikazukigata Sakyu( Crescent shaped Dune)…" a sand crescent shot from the sky and cut Tengens right shoulder. Blood shot out and Tengen stumbled back as Crocodile flew at him, raising one arm in the air, his hook glinting in the moonlight. Komamura fell back, watching, mouth wide open.

"What… what is he?!" he shouted, as Crocodile shot another and crescent at him, hitting Tengen in the chest and sent him flying towards Sōkyoku Hill.

'_I don't know how I got here, but so far, all I know is that this place is not to mess with, what with that thing…' _thought Crocodile and he flew after Tengen, sand trailing behind him. As he flew by, Daz Bones and Galdino ran down the street, before meeting up with Hozukimaru(Hozu). Daz was a man with long, thin limbs and fingers. He was tall and very muscular , his very light gray hair was shaven. But his most striking feature was black unibrow, right over his round eyes. He had big lips and the archaic symbol of the number "1" tattooed on his torso. He was wearing striped prisoner clothing and he put his arms to his sides at an angle as his forearm started to sharpen and turn a chrome like silver color. He squinted his eyes and looked around, seeing the burst of dust in front of him.

"There is something here…" Daz said and looked around. Hozukimaru , the spirit that resembled that of a large demon, with dark brown skin and long messy orange hair, snorted and looked down, his spear on his shoulder. He was shirtless and wore a white robe in the form of a skirt, revealing a tattoo on his shoulders in a design of a dragon. He bared his sharp teeth, closing one eye, spinning his spear.

"Pheh.. Not shinigami, not hollows, so they must be humans. Got to kill everything that gets in my way!" shouted Hozukimaru and he shot at the two, but the world froze again, static racing through the air, passing through everyone, disturbing their figure just like water after a rock was thrown in. It was over in a second and Daz looked up to see Hozukimaru charging at him. He took a step back, crouched down, and crossed his arms in front of his chest in an 'X'. He squinted and dashed forward, slashing his arms down. Hozu growled and flew back, crashing on the ground.

"GaahH!" Hozu roared, and Daz landed beside Galdino. Galdino was a skinny yet tall man, but shorter than Daz, wearing the same prisoners uniform as any prisoner would. The two stood back to back, looking around, seeing Hozu get back up, growling. Daz looked up as Tobiume spun and fired a fireball but a small red ball met it and exploded, tearing apart a small part of the wall and street. Tobiume quirked a brow, hovering just above Hozu's shoulder and sighing. Tobiume was another spirit, that of a small girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothing; which consisted of a white kimono jacket and purple hakama. Tobiume also wore a light yellow obi tied in a bow around her waist with two long ribbons on the end. She carried two large round bells, such as the ones used in temples, tied to the long pink sash that encircles her body. She had long brown hair with a cylinder-shaped clip on one individual bang and wore a hairpin in her hair. Buggy's fist shot from the smoke and punched Tobiume in the stomach, launching her away into a wall, causing it to explode as he cackled, walking out of the shadows. She got up and pointed finger at Buggy and a red ball formed. Buggy snickered and his fist returned to his arm, watching her. He was a slim, but muscular man with long blue hair that was in a ponytail. He was wearing prisoner clothes as well as Galdino. He panted, his red nose shining in the moonlight.

"Shakkahō( Red fire Canon ) " The blast shot at Buggy and Galdino got in front and created a wax wall. As the ball hit it, a flash of red blinding light shone before exploding, shattering the wax wall and throwing the two into the air.

At the walkway to the Imperial Palace, Haineko appeared and looked around, and saw a portal open above her. The portal looked like the air was opening its mouth, having some teeth appearing before the center ones, followed by the other ones in a domino effect, slowly slid up, spewing an object out. She disappeared as the object crashed down, sending stone clattering around. She looked up, half expecting to see Rangiku but instead saw a teen boy in all black. He was five feet tall exactly, with messy short black hair, which shone in the moonlight. He laid on the ground, seeming to be covered in water as he panted, struggling to get up.

'_Hmm… what's this? A cute boy? Maybe I can fight him.. Or more…' _Haineko snickered, licked her lips, then ran at the boy, as he staggered up. He looked at her, wearing a mask, which was pure white and it covered his mouth, which had sharp, tear drop shaped teeth near the bottom. His eyes shone red as he looked at her. He growled and shot his hydra arm at her and clamped it around her neck. She struggled and he snickered, blood red energy forming around his body. He slammed her against a pillar, softly chuckling. The hydra arm was red on the top, black on the bottom with triangle scales on the red part. The teeth dug into Haineko's body and she screamed as a bright red light formed in the mouth, the spiritual pressure increasing. He looked up as the masks mouth formed a smirk, smoke prodding from the gap in the teeth.

"Die." He growled and, in a one-hundred meter wide circle, a dome of red and white energy and light shone as he blasted her with cero. The dome exploded and sent dust raging through the streets, shattering windows, and throwing people around. Rangiku flash-stepped out of the smoke, cradling Haineko and she placed her down.

"You old Ha-" started Haineko, but saw Rangiku, looking, not at her, but the smoke where the boy was.

"Shut it. I am not here to fight you. I am here to protect you.." muttered Rangiku, squinting as the boy walked out, the hydra mouth hissing, blood dripping from its teeth. Rangiku, whom had long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. With her most distinctive feature, her very large breasts, she wore the typical Shinigami robes, though she let them hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She also wore a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. She shot at him, whipping her sword off her back as her hair whipped behind her.

"Growl!" Shouted Rangeku raising her sword. Haineko snarled and appeared beside Rangeku.

"Haineko!" screamed Haineko and Rangekus sword turned to dust and shot at the boy. He sighed and looked at it, his head tilted.

"Your petty attacks will not touch me…" he said, and blasted the cero from the hydras mouth but it was overcome by their attack and he was engulfed in the dust as it covered him. He snarled, the dust turning into a twister around him, the ground being torn up slowly. He swiped his arm in a large arch horizontally and the dust parted, his body and clothes unharmed. He looked up and roared, two hydra heads shooting at them, one covered in blood as it shot out from the boys shoulder, twisting and turning at random shooting cero at them before the two wrapped around the two. The two struggled and he brought them close to him, his eyes closed.

"It is almost insulting to myself that I even have to use two of my hydras on you two. I shall end this now so I can at least find a worthy enough foe for me." he hissed and rose them up and the mask mouth smirked as they rose as high as they could. He grunted and the two heads shot towards the ground, destroying part of the pathway to the palace. The two were tossed into the steps, shattering at least a third of them, crashing up the stairs, finally stopping, smoke rising from the damage. The two got up and watched him as he rose the two hydra heads as they spun around in a circle, a red and blue ball forming in each mouth. As the ball got bigger, they merged and formed a red and blue swirled ball, still growing. He sighed and looked at them, his hair on his mask.

"Good-Bye… Shinigami." he muttered and the two closed their eyes as he shot the cero at them. The bright red and blue light shot towards them, the air rushing past them, hurling chunks of stone around as the two cowered.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade!" The light disappeared and they looked up as Jūshirō Ukitake was standing over them, his Shikai out, the blade glowing red and blue. Ukitake was a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, with black eyebrows yet white hair. His hair was worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wore it parted on the left side with one long piece that tended to fall over his right eye. He had green eyes and wore the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He pointed the longer blade at the boy, the color from the shorter blade draining to the longer one, glowing brighter.

"What!?" shouted the boy, staggering back, and Ukitake shot the cero back at the Hydra, blasting the both of the heads. They couldn't even try to resist it, it was too fast. The boy was hit in the chest and it passed through his body and shot behind him, over the wall of the Shinigami realm. It hit the ground outside the walls and the horizon behind the wall was illuminated from the explosion. He panted as the massacred heads turned to ash and blood. He looked up at them, as four more heads shot out from his shoulder, blood splattering the ground as they did, hissing. A tail shot from the boy's back and curled in the air, the same triangle scales on the tail as the heads, with the same color scheme. It curled and shot at Ukitake, smashing him into a pillar, causing it to crumble.

"No way!" gasped Ukitake, spitting blood out as he fell. The boy was about to strike again, when Sōgyo no Kotowari came down and slashed at the boy before landing in front of Ukitake.

"Wha- you guys are protecting me?"

"Hai! We are your Zanpakutō! We will fight for you, even if we don't like you trapping us in your sword!" they then turned, looking pouty, 'Let us out sometim-'"Look out!" shouted Ukitake as a tail swiped at them and he dove and caught them, but he too was shot into the distance, towards the Kudo training grounds.

"I am sick of you damned Shinigami and Zanpakuto! I will incinerate this whole plac-" he stopped as some ice particles were shot at him. He looked up as Rukia slashed down at him, covering him in ice, before hit by at by Sui-Feng's Shunko. The boy panted and fell to one knee, putting his hand on the ground, the hydras laying on the ground panting as well. Sui-Feng landed and took her sword out and smirked, but a voice came from the sky and said,

"Bankai: Kamishini no yari(God killing spear)…" and a blaze of white light shot down and passed through the boy's chest, hitting the ground. Everyone looked up and saw Gin standing there, with Aizen and Tosen.

"My my, so this is where you ran off to!" smiled Gin, as the boy panted. Gin kept his eyes constantly narrowed to slits. He was unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bore unusual silver hair and he had a wide mocking smile, looking down at the boy. Gin smiled as the boy staggered, looking up at them. The boy growled and Tosen swiped his sword in the air, thousands of blades aiming at the shinigami around the ground.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō ( Crimson Flying Locust )" muttered Tosen, and the blades shot down at Sui-Feng, Rukia, Rangeku, Haineko and the boy… There were clashes of metal, sparks flying and the screeches of metal upon metal. Tosen stepped back as the Hydra heads and the boy had blocked them all, blood dripping out of the wounds as he growled, the blades sticking through his body. The hydra heads were the only part of him that was unharmed, growling at Tosen.

"Eh? You protect the Shinigami? What would drive you to do that?" smirked Gin, and he gasped as the boy disappeared.

"Because I am sick of being called your creation! I am sick of you saying you own me and I am to to what you say! I am not owned by anyone! I have a name! And it is Hiago Kyrosata!" shouted the boy as he appeared above the three. They all vanished but appeared, in the hydra's mouth's, their legs clamped in the mouths.

"Now, perish! Nagare boshi ( Shooting Star )!" roared Hiago and slammed the three into the ground and blasted cero, engulfing most of the streets with white flames. He appeared in front of Sui-Feng and looked at her, his mask shattered at the right side of his mouth.

"You need to get out of here.. They won't stop till they have me..." he started, but they all looked at the Execution Platform as Tengan slashed down, a huge arch of dirt and sand blasting towards the sky. Crocodile slid back and swung his claw at the sword, sparks and air blasting towards him and Tengan. Crocodile puffed smoke from his cigar and shot up the sword, cutting up the arm before turning his whole body to sand.

"Suna no yari( Sand Spear ) !" he growled and shot through Tengans shoulder, blood and shattered bits of armor raining down. Crocodile shot towards the Zanpakuto as he fell towards the ground, and created his Mikazukigata Sakyu again. Tengan hit the ground and sent a mushroom cloud of smoke into the air, before it became a gigantic cloud of dust and blood, as the force of the shockwave blasted through the streets, ripping everything it touched five seconds later, sending a towering dust wall around, crushing buildings. Daz, Buggy, and Galdino ran to attack, but the dust wall loomed over them and Galdino created a waxy dome over them before the explosion ripped past them, throwing Hozu and Tobiume into the air with the debris.

Marechiyo got up, blood dripping down his face and left arm as Broly threw his arm back and tossed an Eraser Cannon at him. He panicked and took out his sword, thinking,

'_If I am to prove I am strong to Sui-Feng, I will fight no matter what! But he is huge! I will most likely die!' _He thought and shouted;

"Crush!, Gegetsuburi!" He roared and his sword turned into a spike ball.

'_Now lets try this!' _he thought and hurled Gegetsuburi at the sphere and they met, surprising both of them. Broly growled and his hand glowed before the ball started to force back Gegetsuburi. Marechiyo growled and stomped down, Gegetsuburi rocketing towards Broly with the Eraser Cannon around it. It hit Brolys' chest and exploded with a flaming pillar of ki. Sui-Feng saw the flaming pillar and shot towards it, landing next to Marechiyo. She was going to ask what happened, but Broly shot out, his arm arched behind his back, a green ball forming. Marechiyo appeared in front of her and threw Gegetsuburi at him, shouting, as his riatsu increased and traveled up the chains:

"Tsukisasu ( Stab ) !" Gegetsuburi shot forward, and Broly reached out to stop it, but it 'opened' it's mouth and blazing red eyes appeared as it bit Brolys' arm. Gegetsuburi grew in size and the chains multiplied and shot out, then changed into mini spike balls as it grew ten times in size. 'Sen wa, kyodaina tōbu o keisei shi (Thousand Formed Giant Head )!" Shouted Marechiyo and Sen-wa opened it's mouth and blasted a beam of black and yellow Kido at Broly at point-blank range. Sui-Feng watched as Marechiyo's body was engulfed in the black and yellow Kido, but his Riatsu continued to rise, slower now. As it burst around him, his body was in some sort of armor. It looked like knights amour, but it was black on the shoulders, chest and the legs, outlined by a single yellow rim. His face was covered by a Spike ball like mask and it was breathing steam from its mouth.

"Let's go!" he roared, his voice deeper and metallic as he blasted off the ground at Broly, Sen-Wa beside him.

"Kyodaina supaiku ken ( Giant Spiked Fist )!" He roared and thrust his fist at Broly and hit his stomach, Sen-Wa shooting forward and morphed into a fist and punched Broly, blasting Kido as it shot him towards the ground.

Over in the Kido Training Grounds Ukutake stood up, and let go of Sōgyo no Kotowari, and looked behind him, seeing someone standing there. He looked up into the face of a creature that stood roughly five feet and had a long red tail. His skin was a deep red, and had purple armor like skin that covered the top half of his chest and shoulders. He had the same type of armor on his head, making a dual spiked helmet, and it was on his legs and knee caps. He also held a deep, blood-red sword as he snickered, his yellow eyes squinting. Janemba cackled and slashed down, a purple trail following it, before Ukitake leapt out of the way as a light purple wave crushed the ground and destroyed the wall of the Kido Training grounds. Janemba shot forward and slashed down, meeting Ukitake's Shiki. The two dueled, Ki and Kido shooting around, hitting the walls, ground and the roof. Janemba cackled and rose his blade before slashing down and shooting an energy wave at Ukitake. As Ukitake blocked it, Janemba appeared behind him and thrust his sword forward.

"Not so fast!" shouted Ukitake and his blade was the same light purple as the attack Janemba hit him with. He yelled and pointed his blade at Janemba's chest and the attack shot out and nearly split Janemba in two. Now this happened within a few seconds, so it caught Janemba off guard and he flew into the wall, smashing through it. He opened one eye slightly as Ukitake appeared above him, and his stomach was stomped on. He crashed into the ground and the sidewalk was shattered, sending bricks and stones into the air with the rising dust. Janemba spat out blood and whipped his tail at Ukitake, then flipped up, brought his sword across his chest and cut Ukitake's chest open, before placing his palm on the wound and blasting him with a High Powered Energy Volley.

"Grahh-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Janemba, as Ukitake crashed into the ground, his sword's falling to the ground, as he lay in a pool of blood, the moon reflecting off the surface s Janemba laughed.

As Tengan got up, he reached for his broken sword, that was more than a half gone and at an angle. He grabbed it and stood up as Crocodile shot down at his head. He was hit in the head and the ground exploded under his weight. Blood shot out and he growled before spinning and smashed Crocodile to the prison tower. As Crocodile flew towards the tower to make a come around, Zabimaru shot up it, spiraling as it went and shot out at him, before blasting a beam of red kido at Crocodile. It missed and hit Tengan in the chest, causing him to hit the cliff with the Execution stand. The cliff shook and collapsed upon him, burying him under the large boulders and stones. Zabimaru hissed, crushed the tower under her, and shot at Crocodile, only to have her mouth cut open with sand. The sand axe shot down the body and split Zabimaru in two. Crocodile shot past her as she fell into the city, going back to her normal form. She crashed into a house and lay there, as the roof crumbled upon her. Daz, Buggy, and Galdino ran down the street, past fires and unconscious people. They ran towards Crocodile and he met them in a fork in the road.

"Where are we sir?" Daz, asked and Crocodile shrugged, an explosion to their left caused them to keep running away from the crossfire. Hozu crashed in front of them and smiled.

"There you guys are!" He laughed and punched the ground, crushing it underneath his fist. He got up to attack, but a green blur shot out of the air and hit him into the ground again, before it spun into his legs, shooting him into the air. The blur shot up and hit Hozu everywhere it could before it smashed him into the ground. Lee stopped spinning and panted, looking down as he slowly fell to the ground. He landed and stood up, looking at the four as they tensed up. He vanished and appeared in front of Daz, Galdino, and Buggy, but behind Crocodile. He did a back flip, kicking Daz in the chest, then twisted in the air and brought his heel to Buggy's neck, and his heel to Galdinos chest. He landed and punched Crocodile, only to have his fist go right through him. He flipped up and looked at Crocodile, as he smiled, puffing smoke out of his mouth.

"Foolish child…" he muttered, and then looked back as more explosions came from the inner city. They saw the Hydra and faced it as it blasted at the people in the air. He squinted his eyes and sighed, turning to face Lee as he watched him.

"I suggest you stand your ground kid, we have no business with you." Crocodile said, a cloud of smoke billowing from his parted teeth. Lee quirked a brow and sighed standing up but winced and grabbed his side, fell to his knees, spitting blood and shaking. Daz got up and looked at the kid and snorted, looking at Crocodile, who was watching the flames rise from the Pathway to the Palace. He too watched, and the sky was illuminated blue and red, air rushing past them.

"I have no clue where we are…" muttered Crocodile, the roar of the hydra ringing in the air. He puffed smoke from his mouth again, red-hot embers slowly falling to the ground before they were blown away by the burst of air.

"But I have a feeling we are not going to be able to escape this easy…" He said, an explosion coming from the Kido Training Grounds, and another from the gateway. From behind, a shadow loomed over them and they turned around, seeing a very large creature. One that had a black eye patch with a golden outline. It was huge, larger than Hozu. It was skinny, but had very toned muscles, many scars littering its body, and holding a long, battered sword. It grinned, having two fangs near the edge of its' mouth, dripping with blood. It was wearing only baggy black pants, and sandals, it's spiky black hair waving very slightly in the wind.

"Oi. You know where I can find my master?" it grinned and Crocodile scowled, a small tornado forming in his hand. The creature sneered, raising its sword, staring down at Crocodile, but the world froze again, only this time a large tear appeared behind the west wall, air rushing in, blowing people around as a hollowed roar sounded. Hiago looked at the tear as it widened, snarling before Tosen shot forward, punching him in the cheek. The mask he had shattered as Tosen hit him and he snarled, blood shooting from his mouth as he was launched into a pillar. Aizen smirked, looking at him with one menacing eye open. Aizen was a tall man, standing six feet eleven inches tall, with his brown, swept back hair, with a strand hanging in his face. He was wearing the standard Arrancar outfit, that was not too different from the shinigamis. He smirked and quirked a brow as Hiago rose his Hydra arm.

"What now? Still want to fight?" he asked, and Hiago smirked, and a bright green ball appeared above him, as a sheet of paper was spat out by the hydra. Aizen's eyes widened and he took a step forward, but Hiago was gone in a flash. The paper burned up and the ball vanished, no trace but the blood from Hiago left. Aizen sighed and looked at the Gotei 13 and smiled, raising a finger.

"This will be the only time I will let you live. My initial incentive was to get Hiago, but he is not here... anymore. So this is a gift to you all. Use it carefully cause I will kill you the next time we meet. And give my regards to Yamamoto… old man needs to know that I'm still alive." He smirked and a Garanta, a portal leading to the Hollow world, opened behind him, Tosen, and Gin. The three turned and walked into it, and it slowly closed behind Tosen, finally vanishing, leaving the Shinigami laying on the ground, panting.

"Is… is it over?" panted Rukia, and a green ball shot into the air, exploding as a large black spike ball roared and fired yellow Kido at the ground. Sui-Feng watched and leaped up a tower that still stood, to escape the explosions that followed the attack. She saw Omeda still battling Broly, only Omeda panting and bleeding, Broly unscathed. Omeda was panting, his armor slowly breaking, as Broly was only covered in a few scorch marks and a single scratch wearing an evil grin. He rose his right arm and slowly light green particles started to zoom to his palm, forming a ball. The world slowly began to turn a deep green transparent color as the ball expanded, the ground shaking. Broly chuckled softly, lowering his arm to be near his face, the ball still growing, but slowly.

"I will destroy you little worm… you understand me? I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" snickered Broly, and Omeda gulped and spun his spike ball, surrounding it in a light blue energy.

"_I don't know where I am getting this courage… I am scared! I will most likely die!" _thought Omeda and a grumbling, growling voice echoed in his mind._"I am doing this fool! You are gaining your courage from me. You had the power, the heart, but lacked the courage to call me. I know you want to be stronger, but you need to be brave! Now prove to me! Prove to me that you have the heart and the balls to fight him!" _Sen-Wa snarled and Omeda nodded, spinning him faster. Broly rose his hand in the air, the ball expanding quickly to the size of a three story high building. Omeda and Broly both roared and hurled their attacks forward.

"Omega Eraser Geyser!" Roared Broly, hurling the ball at Omeda as he threw Sen-Wa at it.

"Mushamusha taberu: Sokatsui!( Chomp: Crash Down )" roared Omeda, Sen-Wa clashing with Brolys Omega Eraser Geyser. The two attacks sent a burst of air around, destroying some buildings as the two struggled to over come the other. Omeda growled and stomped his foot down and Sen-Wa shot through Broly's attack and rushed towards him as The Omega Eraser Geyser shot at him.

"Shit!" shouted Omeda and the attack hit him. There was no sound. It was dead silent, and the ball vanished. Everyone then flinched and was thrown back as a large two hundred wide geyser of the same green color shot up into the clouds, parting them, allowing the moon to shine in. The ground was torn up, flames spread, engulfing homes and people. Broly was thrown back, blue fire rising from his chest as he crashed outside the gates, landing in the dirt, out cold, with a burn mark on his chest. Janemba looked up as the attack happened and grinned, only to look down and be stabbed in the chest twice. He coughed up purple blood and looked up again at Ukitake, whose palm was in his face.

"Sho ( Clash )" he panted and Jenemba's head shot back, as he was launched into the distance, blood trailing from him as he, too, crashed outside the walls. The two were out cold, and Kid Buu walked up to them, blood stained on his fists. He stood four feet tall, had pink bubble gum like skin, making him albe to stretch his body. He had two large holes on his head, and several other small ones on his body. He wore white, slightly puffy pants, and around his waist, was a large belt with an M in the middle. He sighed and snapped his fingers, a rectangular portal opening behind him as he grabbed the two and carried them out.

"Honestly… You two lost your touch while in hell…" he muttered, gritting his teeth as he walked into the portal. It closed behind him, leaving no trace behind. Smoke rose from the city, people scattered around, blood covering the streets. The large rip in the world pulsed, air rushing past people and knocking the weak structures down. As the moon was covered up, the only thing that indicated a reason for the rip, was the black flames on the tears, lined with a deep red aura.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shinigami's Recovery

The smoke rose from the city, flames scattered around, buildings reduced to nothing but rubble, and to top it off, mortally wounded shinigami. Ukitake staggered up, blood dripping off his chin as it trickled down his face. His sword returned to normal and he dropped it, holding his chest, coughing up blood.

"Is… that over? At last…?" he whispered, his vision slowly fading out. He collapsed to his knees and slowly fell forward but Shunsui Kyōraku caught him. Shunsui was a tall Shinigami with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair was tied in a long ponytail and had long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wore straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he draped across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He sighed and picked him up, cradling him, looking over at his sword and at Sōgyo no Kotowari. The two looked up at him and he nodded at them, leading them to the Coordinated Relief Station. There they saw the injured shinigami lying on the ground being healed by medics. They bought him inside the green building, looking around. The building was only one floor abut it made up for its size for its sure vastness. Retsu Unohana, a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wore the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair was long and was always worn as a large braid in front. She looked at the two and sighed, smiling.

"Come." she said, beckoning them to follow her as she lead them past some operation rooms. Shunsui followed her, looking at Ukitake.

"So it seems there were a lot of casualties?" he asked, looking at Unohana. She nodded and led them into an empty room. Shunsui laid Ukitake down and wiped his brow, taking off his hat. She looked at him, seeing some dismay in his eyes.

"I wish we knew what was going on…" she muttered and turned, seeing Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He face paint creating a black cross upon the center of his face covering everything but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin. He had large ear attachments while his chin, had a long golden attachment reminiscent of an Egyptian Pharaoh beard, his teeth were a golden color, and a golden frame around his face. His hair was also styled into "horns," that slope down from the top of his head and frame his face. He stuck his tongue out and looked at them.

"If you didn't already get my message, I have called all Captains to the lab. I discovered something that is of dire importance… it involves the occurrences that have transpired here today." he said and walked out, followed by Shunsui and Unohana. Ukitake stirred and looked at them with one eye.

"Where are you…"

"Please, Ukitake-san… rest…" Unohana whispered, looking at him. He sighed and closed his eyes and the two followed Mayuri as he walked towards the lab.

"What exactly have you figured out, Myuri?" asked Unohana, walking beside him. Myuri 'tsked' and shook his head.

"You can find out with the rest. You can wait to hear it." he snapped and opened up the door, looking at all of the captains standing around the computer screens. Yamamoto stepped forward into the light, opening one eye.

"What is the meaning of this, Myuri?" he asked, his red eye glinting in the light. Yamamoto was the oldest captain in the Gotei 13. He was an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There were many scars on his head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size was greatly exaggerated. He also draped his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it like a cape. He held his cane with both hands on top of each other waiting for an explanation.

"It is quite simple…" Mayuri muttered, walking to the controls and clicking three buttons with his index finger. The picture of the tear appeared along with a picture of the four grids, slanted at a diagonal angle to give a 3D effect and a picture of… Ichigo. The captains gasped and Yamamoto snorted, looking at Ichigo, who was in his hollowfied form.

"What does Kurosaki have to do with any of this? " asked Yamamoto and Myuri sighed and typed in something and the grids zoomed in, and spun slowly on a 360 degree axis.

"I have been monitoring Kurosaki-Boy for a while now, interested in the way he can use his hollow powers. I know we are not able to use them for it is strictly forbidden, but there is something that I noticed when ever we fight along side him and he uses his famous 'getsuga tenshou.'. ' Myuri said and clicked another button and Ichigo appeared on the screen, facing a hollow.

"Watch closely. I will show you what he does against this Hollow." he clicked a button and Ichigo went into his hollowfied form and uses the Getsuga Tenshou. It sliced right through the hollow and it vanished.

"So? It's just a normal attack. What is the point?" asked Hitsugaya and Myuri shook his head.

"Stupid child! Let me show you it again." he clicked two buttons and it showed Ichigo attacking again, only this time, when the Getsuga Tenshou appeared, the grid labeled "Living realm" bent in the form of the crescent, and started to crack, while the other grids bent very slightly as well.

"Every time Kurosaki uses his attack, it bends space… but recently he was fighting something that made him use his full power, resulting in this…" Myuri said, and the same clip showed, only this time, the grids all shattered therefore and thusly combining all four worlds: the Soul Society, Hueco Munto, the world of the Living, and Dangai.

"So… It's Ichigos' fault?" asked Kenpachi, tapping his sword on his shoulder, standing in the shadows with everyone else. Myuri chuckled, and looked at him.

"Not entirely. If you haven't noticed but there have been other occurrences that have been happening… I expect this is because of the Arrancars and Aizens constant attacks. Something disrupted the time space continuum and allowed it to weaken just a bit to let Kurosaki to break them. I would say they only disrupted the continuum to about…. Oh lets say one millionth of a whole? Not much but enough to let the space time continuum to break. Fascinating if you ask me!" he laughed insanely. Yamamoto shook his head and closed his eye.

"It is true that Kurosaki might have broken open the realms… but we that doesn't explain why our Zanpakto have rebelled again! And to make matters a worse, we have lost them after the rip appeared and them escaping inside of it…" he said and everyone muttered something to the other. " and another thing that has been noticed… there are four other people that have been running around, after the two invaders attacked. They seemed to have helped fight off some of the Zanpakto and then disappeared. Whoever they are they are strong and we must be cautious!" everyone nodded and began to leave, exiting the lab.

The sun rose over the soul society and people were still being rushed to the medical areas and the buildings were slowly being rebuilt. The few Zanpaktu that didn't escape were running around helping with the reconstruction. Sui-Feng looked around, trying to find Omeda amongst the rubble. She wasn't able to sense his Spiritual pressure at all, no trace of him near the gate… could he be… She shook her head and continued looking ,moving around rubble to find him. As she was running around, a red fire cannon shot into the air, coming from the base of the cliff. She saw it and vanished, racing towards it, hoping it was him. But as she got closer, she felt an evil riatsu rising with every step she took. She ran faster and when she got there, a figure dashed away from Omeda, who was lying on the ground, his zanpaktu next to him, broken. She rose her hand in the air and shouted:"Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku( Locking Bondage Stripes )!" and a thick rope of yellow energy shot down and wrapped around the figure, ensnaring it as it fell to the ground. She walked over to it and saw an Arrancar, but one she never saw before. This Arrancar was a skinny male with long blonde hair that covered his right eye slightly. He was wearing the same arrancar uniform, but something seemed a bit… off about him. He saved Omeda.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she barked at him, taking her sword out and pointed it at the arrancars neck. The arrancar looked up, his purple eyes twinkling.

"I came here on orders from my master…" he said, his voice a bit feminine. He struggled against the ropes and growled, the ground shaking. He ripped out of the ropes and the ground crumbled as he broke free, standing up. He wasn't tall at all but he was not too short. He stood average height and had a slender form, something that was odd to for a man, or that's what she thought. He placed a hand on his hip and flipped his hair out of his face.

"My master is gone so I have to continue my work aiding you death gods." he said, winking and tilting his head before vanishing. Sui-Feng clenched her hand and looked up at the sun. Soon a loud thunderous crash came from behind her. She whipped around to see a building collapse, near the prison tower. She shot at it and saw a paw print crater in the ground with a large metal suit lying in it. Not too long after that, another crash was heard, landing in the bath house. Sui-Feng landed by the suit of armor, looking at it and running her hand along its frame. She got to the helmet and sighed, standing up as some shinigami arrived to check on it.

"What do we do?" asked a portly young gentleman, looking at the armor. Sui-Feng looked at it and shrugged, turning back to them.

"Move it out of here I guess. Let's get any injured people we find to the infirmary as soon as possible, bring this thing too, we aren't sure what this thing is yet…" the men nodded and slowly carried it out as she walked away. As she passed by the bathhouse, she saw people carrying out muscular man with bruises and cuts on his body. They rushed Gohan to the infirmary as fast as they could, and soon there were dozens upon dozens of injured people needing to be treated. Ukitake was one of them, but he was healed first so he could go back to his division and home. Kyōraku decided to help him there, having one of his arms over his shoulder. He looked at him and Ukitake looked back, blushing a bit. The two chuckled a bit and as they reached Ukitakes, they slid open the door and sat on the ground.

"What a strange night no, Ukitake-san?" Kyoraku said and Ukitake nodded, coughing up blood. He was going to clean it up but Kyoraku cleaned it up for him, smiling.

"Lie down. You need to rest. I will get you some food and clean up the blood." Kyoraku said and smiled, patting Ukitake on the back. Ukitake lied down and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Some of the Shinigami were checking on Jidambo, who was still out cold on the ground. They were trying to get him to wake up, doing whatever they could from water on the face to loud noises. Noting was getting him up, and everyone was getting a bit worried. It wasn't often that they could find a gatekeeper and the last one that came was more than a thousand years earlier. So they had to do something to wake the giant from his slumber or they would be out of a gate guardian. Just as some medics were coming to try to wake him, from behind them an explosion rang out, very close by. Everyone flinched and turned around, seeing sand and flower peddles slowly falling to the ground. Out of the smoke walked two figures, roughly around the same height. One was Crocodile, frowning as embers slowly were swept away by the slight breeze. The second person was Byakuya Kuchki, captain of the sixth squad. He was staring at Crocodile, eyes half lidded and a bored look on his face. Everyone gasped as the dust faded, showing Crocodiles large golden hook and Byakuya's Flower Peddles. Byakuya had slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he kept up in intricate white headpieces, one on top of his head and another on the right side. He wore the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf. The two looked at each other and Crocodile chuckled softly as Byakuya rose his arm, the flower peddles shooting towards him.

"Such a foolish person you are." he muttered as the flower peddles pierced his chest and ripped him apart, leaving only his legs and head, as it fell to the ground.

"You were not even worth fighting…" Byakuya said, slowly turning, but he stopped when Crocodile began to laugh. He turned slowly again and saw Crocodiles body slowly reforming. Everyone was backing away as Crocodile began to walk forward towards Byakuya who was ready to strike again. But a green blur shot down as Crocodile rose his arm and kicked him and Byakuya in the chest, sending both of them flying back. Lee stood up as the two regained their balance and stared at him, standing there, bandaged and wincing.

"We are not to fight now. We just got out of a battle and we shall not get into another one!" he said, turning to each of them. Crocodile growled and shot forward, his hook arched behind his back as Lee was facing Byakuya.

"I will not have a brat tell me what to do!" he growled and swung his hook at Lee, but he vanished and appeared above him, kicking his face into the ground. Crocodile spat out his cigar and collapsed on the ground, sprawled out, growling. He slowly got up, his hair in his face as blood trickled from his mouth.

"_How could I drop my guard… I should know better than to drop my guard around anyone… Even if I am a Logica user…"_ he got up and pushed back his hair again, lighting a new cigar up as Lee faced him, preparing to fight.

"I know when to stop child. Very well. I will not start anything…" he muttered and turned away to walk with Daz. "Not yet that is…" he growled and the two walked away. Lee stood up straight and turned to Byakuya and bowed, confusing Byakuya.

"My apologize. I did not wish to lay a hand on either of you but we just barely got out of that last battle and I do not think we should be fighting. I do not wish to cause any harm to anyone so long as they are not a threat" Lee said and Byakuya squinted a bit.

"You are one of the four invaders are you not? Why would an invader invade our society, cause tremendous damage, then wish for no fighting at all?" Byakuya asked, pointing his blade at Lee. Lee didn't flinch and sighed.

"I did not cause any damage myself. I was sent here from another place… away from my friends. I don't know how I got here in all actuality, but all I know is that I need to get back to my friends, and I have no clue how long it will take to get back to them." Byakuya quirked a brow and sheathed his sword, looking at Lee.

"What is your name, boy?" He asked and Lee bowed.

"My name is Rock Lee ."

"Rock Lee? An interesting name, and outfit. You do not carry a sword, but you have immense strength. But if you are a mortal as I presume, how can you see us?" Byakuya asked and Myuri came out of the crowd, snickering.

"This one is explainable too." He said , sneering and taking out a hand-held projector.

"During the events of the invasion, there were several points where a static anomaly surged through the Soul Society and disrupted space. What it did was combined the human boy here to our world, and anyone within it not already "combined" in this world. He is now able to see, touch, hear, smell Soul Reapers, Arrancar, and Hollows." Myuri said, confidently. Byakuya looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You are a strange… thing. Myuri." Byakuya said, turning and walking away.

"N-now wait a second pretty boy! You get back here!" he shouted and following Byakyua, yelling at him the whole way. Lee sighed and faced the other Soul reapers and bowed to them.

"If there is anything I can do, please tell me. I wish to help in any way I can." he said and they all looked at each other and shrugged.

In the medical department, they were treating all the injured Soul Reapers, Goku, and trying to figure out what Al was. They removed the helmet and looked inside, seeing nothing but the blood circle.

"There is nothing in this thing…" the woman said, looking inside. Just then, the man holding the helmet looked at it, as the eyes began to glow red. He yelled in fear and dropped it as the woman screamed, the body starting to get up. Al grabbed his head and placed it back on his body and looked at the two, holding his head.

"What… what happened?" he said and the two placed their palms out, red balls forming.

"Red Fire Cannon!" the two shouted and the room exploded from their attack. The two panted as they coughed from the smoke, but fell back and screamed, seeing Al still there, only a few inches back from where he initially was. He walked forward, trying to explain himself when Ikkaku, who was passing by, ran in and saw him.

"Incredible! What is this thing?!" he laughed, taking out his sword, drooling a bit.

"W-we don't know! IT came alive though!" the woman shouted and Ikkaku cackled madly and leaped at Al, swinging both his sword and sheath. Ikkaku Maramade was a tall and lean-built man sporting a bald head with distinctive small red markings at the outer corner of his eyes. He wore the same Shinigami uniform as everyone else, except no sandals. He laughed as Al an himself crashed outside the Medical room, falling on the ground, and tumbling away. Al got up as Ikkaku dashed at him, still attempting to explain himself.

"N-no please, stop! You don't understand!" he whimpered, dodging Ikkaku's attacks, still trying to explain. It was only when he neared the water when he stopped moving and drew a quick transmutation circle around him.

"Die metal creature!" Ikakku screamed and shot forward.

"I said STOP!" Screamed Al and he slammed his fist on the transmutaion circle, launching dozens of large rectangular pillars at Ikkaku from the ground. Ikakku was hit by each one, causing him to drop his sword and sheath, before flying into the wall. Al placed his palms on the transmutaion circle and the pillars slowly receded.

"Now please let me expla-"

"You picking on my squad are you?" came an irritated voice as a shadow towered over Al. He turned around and looked up as the figure of Zaraki Kenpachi appeared, grinning.

"You look like fun! Let's fight!" he shouted and was about to swing but a flurry of peddles shot out from the distance and covered Al. The ground shattered from the impact of Kenpachi's attack as Al scampered away. Kenpachi 'tched' and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Byakuya. Kenpachi was muscular with a long face and pronounced cheekbones and hairless eyebrows. His green eyes squinted, obviously irritated at the Captain who was approaching him. He had a large scar running down his free eye, the other eye covered in an eye patch. He placed his sword on his shoulder, turning slightly to look at Byakuya.

"Oi. Why did you protect that thing? You betraying us like before?" he said before grinning. "or have you gotten soft?" Byakuya's eye twitched very softly but he closed his eyes.

"No. We are not going to fight that thing. That is just it. We are done fighting for now, we just got done with defending ourselves from that invasion. Now we have to rebuild and heal incase something else happens…" Byakuya said, the flower peddles slowly forming around him again. Al cowered behind a large pillar, near Ikkaku, who was watching him..

"Oi. You. What exactly are you?" Asked Ikakku, rubbing his head. Al calmed down a bit and looked at Ikakku.

"I am an alchemist…" Al said and a rock hit his helmet and it fell off and rolled to Ikakku. He reached out to get it and picked it up.

"here you go." Ikakku said, handing it back.

"Thank you!" Al's head said and Ikakku freaked.

"Y-you-" he stood up, seeing the empty suit of armor.

"have no body? No. I do not" Al said, sadly putting on his helmet. The two stood up, Ikakku still freaking out until Kenpachi walked over to him.

"Let's go Ikakku." Kenpachi said, walking into the medical ward, and Ikakku followed. Al sighed and turned to see Byakuya looking at him, one eye open.

"Ah! U-um…" Al stammered and Byakuya closed his eye.

"I don't know who you are, but I think you are the fourth of the four invaders to come here, what with Lee, and the other two…" muttered Byakuya, thinking Lee, Crocodile, Daz and Al were the four invaders. Al rubbed his head and stayed silent, not really sure how to respond. Lee walked up the stairs to the medical ward, carrying some shinigami on his back, before seeing Al. Al looked up and saw him, the two watching the other for a bit before both shouting at the same time: "You!"

"You were from that island!"

"You were too!" Lee shouted, and Al ran up to him

"Where is my brother?" Al asked, and Lee looked up.

"How would I know? I was the first to go apparently. What happened to Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Guy-Sama, Ino, or the others?" Al shook his head.

"I am not sure. I am only remembering seeing two people, a pink haired girl and a white haired guy. I really don't know…" Al said and the two sighed.

"Well we have arrived here and we don't know what happened at all…" Lee said and from the ward some people were shouting.

"You can't leave yet! You are not well!"

"I am fine! I need to find my dad!" shouted Gohan and he stumbled out and saw Al and Lee.

"Wait! You two are from that island when the Guy attacked!"

"We are and so are you!" shouted Lee and Al. The three stared at each other and nearly fell over when a burst of air blasted out from the rip in the sky. Not to long after that, Crocodile, Daz, Buggie, and Galdino walked up the stairs and spotted them..

"So you got new friends did you boy?" Crocodile said and Byakuya turned and saw the four, and his eyes widened a bit.

"Wait there were four invaders… but seven people…" He said but stayed quiet, hearing rustling behind him.

"I am not going to say it Myuri so you can drop it.

"Oh come on! I can explain this one too!"

"A 300 year old could explain this one too!" shouted Byakuya and he walked away, followed by Myuri. The seven watched them walk way and turned to each other.

"it seems we are all stuck here in a place we have no clue about. But we need to get out, and we need to get out fast" Said Lee, Al and Gohan nodding in agreement.

"But how will we get out of here? Too much chaos." Guldino said and from behind them came two voices.

"We can help you with that.."

"But you need to cooperate with us first!" The seven turned to see the blonde haired man from before, standing beside a blue haired female. She looked just the same, only her hair was shorter.

"And why would you two help us? What is in it for you?" Crocodile muttered, red hot embers falling to the ground.

"We are ordered to help anyone in need. Our master left us here to take over anything while he runs from Aizen-sama. If you want help out of here you can follow us, but we will warn you, the path to freedom is going to be filled with enemies and obstacles." The man said, the woman looking at him.

"Joshiro-san! You were supposed to let me say prt of that!" she said, and Joshiro looked at her.

"Sorry Yamiri-chan!" he said and they looked back at the seven.

"Do you accept our help?" Joshiro said and the seven looked at them, confused but looked at each other.

"I guess so." Lee said and the two beamed.

"Well then first things first, we have to get to that rip in the sky! That will lead us to Hueco Mundo, and through Hueco mundo, we will get to the mortal realm!" the two said together and jumped up and down. The seven looked at them awkwardly and followed them when they walked away. However, their movement was stopped when they met with someone who seemed less enthusiastic with them departing: Renji. Renji was a well built man with long crimson hair, which was in a pony tail and was in the style of a widows-peak. He had tribal tattoos on his forehead starting from his eye brows and up. His brown eyes peered at the nine of them and then at the two arrancars.

"So you are the invaders I was hearing about…" he said, cracking his neck. Lee stepped forward but Gohan stopped him..

"We are. And who are you?" Gohan asked and Renji looked at him.

"I am Renji Abarai. Lieutenant of the sixth division." he said and the two arrancar "ooo'ed" and "Awwwe" at him, causing him to get a little ticked off.

"What can we do for you?" Daz said, crossing his arms.

"I hear you are going to leave the soul society and go to the mortal world." he said, and all but Crocodile and Daz, nodded.

"Well then we want to go with you. We have to see Kurosaki." he said and Rukia walked out from behind him. Rukia Kuchiki was a short and petite girl, with light skin, violet eyes, and black hair, several of them hanging in between her eyes. She smiled at them and Lee bowed at the two, the two bowing back.

"So you aren't here to come and kill us?" asked Joshiro and Renji glanced at him.

"We heard that two arrancar arrived here after the hydra did and gave the same excuse that their master, aka the Hydra, told them to aid out the soul society or anyone in need."

"That's us!" The two said, dancing and Renji took out his sword, causing them to stop and cower.

"If you so much as move in the evil direction, I will not hesitate to kill you both. Understand me?" he growled and the two nodded. As they got up they took out their swords and spun them around for a bit before the tips of their swords met. When they met, they clanged and when that happened, the two pulled their swords away and a gargana appeared.

"Through this portal we can take you to the rip!"

"Just make sure as you step in you don't trip!" the two said, laughed, and ran in, disappearing into the void. The nine looked at one another and Renji scratched his head,

"Did… Did they just rhyme…?" he asked and again, all but Daz and Crododile nodded. They all ran in after them and the Garganta shut slowly behind them. It wasn't long until they finally reached the rip where they leaped out and ran into it. It was the same as the Garganta, black and empty, only this time, it was pulsing with energy and cracks were forming.

"It looks like we might be having some company!" shouted Joshiro and Renji scowled.

"Oh god no please don't-

"We will have to fight some sort of… enemy!" Yamiri said and Renji twitched.

"That didn't even rhyme!" he shouted and Yamiri glared at him.

"You come up with one then, prick." she growled and the two scowled at each other for a bit, before they looked ahead of them and ran with the group.

In Hueco Mundo, the rouge Zanpakuto spirits walked towards Las Noches, where they sensed spiritual pressure. They all stopped when two people appeared in front of them, arms crossed and eyes squinted.

"Who are you two?" asked Tobiume, looking at the two men as the looked down at her.

"We are the two greatest evil geniuses in the world." They said at the same time.

"Dr. Gero" said Dr. Gero, squinting a bit.

"and Dr. Myuu." Dr. Myuu said, sneering. Dr. Myuu was a blue skinned, long eared, short man who wore a yellow uniform with a black vest, golden shoulder pads that faced upward, and had a golden helmet on while wearing what looked like sunglasses. He stood beside Dr. Gero who was a tall man with long white bushy hair and a bushy mustache. He wore long brown pants that were bunched up near the bottom and white and black shoes. He had a red bandana like object around his abdomen and had an orange pinstriped shirt that bunched at the shoulders and finished with light yellow sleeves. He had blue eyes and a black had with a ribbon on it with R on both ends. The two led them into Hueco Mundo, smirking as they did, leading them into a large room with a very large glass container filled with a light green liquid and a mask. The mask was just regular white mask a with two eye holes. With large wires connecting to it, the zanpakuto noticed there were containers of large black creatures with long white noses, white masks, spikes around what looked like a neck, and red pupils.

"what is this place? And what are you doing with those Menos Grandes?" Hozukimaru asked and Aizen walked out, smiling.

"We are doing an experiment. We just need one last ingredient…" he said and Hozikimru crossed his arms.

"and what is that?" he asked and Sazayel Aporro Granz appeared behind him, stabbing him through the chest.

"Why you guys of course!" Szayel was shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and two thin lines with no hair on the left side of his head, and amber eyes. Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses. His clothes differed from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wore a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He had three stripes on his uniform, each of which started at his collar with one that ran to the left side of his chest, one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wore the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wore white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. Hozukimaru gasped and twitched for a bit as his body slowly was drained into the sword that Szayel held. The others tried to run but eventually they all met the same fate as Hozukimaru, in two different swords.

"Now Aizen-Sama… we shall use the technology provided by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu over here to create a creature worthy to join your army!" cackled Szayel and he sunk the sword into a slot and the energy drained to the container with the energy of the meno's Grandes, slowly oozing into the tube before trailing to the mask. When it reached the mask, Szayel injected a few more Menos Grandes into the container and soon the energy began to form into the liquid and grow.

"Yes yes! Be born my creation!" shouted Szayel and the mask eyes shone brightly. It opened its mouth and roared a thousand hollow roars as the body began to form.

"This is the creation! My dear precious creation! Go out now and strike fear into our enemies hearts, make them wish they never crossed Aizen or myself! You will show them my true power!" screamed Szayel, cackling loudly as the creature inside it burst from the container, leaping out of the building, raising a battered sword. As the moon shone on the creature, it showed a large creature, much larger than the container it was once in, standing around three hundred feet tall, and at least two hundred and fifty feet wide. It had dark green fur and jet black claws, with a snow white mask and two red triangular marks under it's eyes, pointing inward. It roared again, landing in the sand and racing towards the moon, swinging its over sized sword.

"destroy our foes! My dear….."

"Vasto Menos Grande Lorde!" he shouted, laughing insanely.

"You picked a terrible name…" Dr. Gero said and Szayel growled.

"And what would you call such a marvelous creature such as that?" He snapped and Gero smirked.

"Android 21."

"That is even worse!" screamed Szayel and Gero growled. Aizen chuckled and walked forward to the large hole in the wall.

"No. We will call it… Yoru no kishin, Fierce God of the Night"


End file.
